Cloud Chasing
by EspoirDio
Summary: Just a little drabble based on a prompt by oldpaul. I hope you like it.


**A/N: Just a little drabble this time. I asked for a story prompt a while ago and oldpaul gave me the following: Niles and CC outside cloud watching and Niles keeps naming animals he sees and then mimicking them badly to CC's amusement/annoyance. I hope you'll like my take on it. :) And now that I don't have any big projects I'm open to more prompts so if you have any ideas just PM me :)**

Cloud Chasing

She was lying on her back, lazily paddling through the ocean. The sun was shining on her face and warming the water around her. It had been a while since she'd last been so relaxed. She could still remember being on the plane, squeezed between her husband and the little one who had rattled off pointless facts about California. Once in a while the former Nanny had turned around to them from her seat a row in front to hold up one of the twins and asked them to repeat a cute gesture or facial expression which of course no manner of coaxing could bring about because they were still about as clever as dolls.

"You'll love the sunshine!" she had promised them and for some silly reason that C.C. still didn't understand, she'd clung on to that promise the whole flight.

Perhaps it was the simplicity of it or the fact that she always associated holidays and relaxation with sunshine but it had kept her mind busy until they had landed. Several blissful hours that weren't spent second-guessing her marriage or fretting over her own pregnancy and non-existent maternal feelings.

Of course, once they had arrived in Los Angeles and got into the swing of a new life with a new house and a new job, she had quickly discovered that the glorious sunshine was your worst enemy if you had to look fresh and perfect for a meeting.

"Between the heat and the hormones I just can't win!" she had once sobbed against Niles' chest, an emotional outbreak caused by the latter issue.

But now that she had the weekend off and things had settled down, she could actually enjoy the warm weather. Casting a glance towards the shoreline, she quickly located her husband who was keeping watch over their baby. Her lips instinctively curled into a smile as she swam towards them and finally stepped onto the moist sand.

"It was a good idea to come here today rather than waste time planning some birthday party she couldn't understand yet." C.C. commented, sinking down next to them.

"Are you saying I was right and you weren't?" Niles grinned, handing her a towel.

"Don't push it," she warned, playfully narrowing her eyes "so how's our birthday girl?"

"Just woke up from her nap a couple of moments ago."

"Lazy as her father," C.C. teased.

"But she looks just as silly as her mother," Niles shot back and imitated a fish opening and closing its mouth.

They both enjoyed a moment of companionable silence while C.C. reclined on the towel that Niles had laid out for them and dabbed at her body with the one he had just handed to her.

"I'm surprised you didn't make your usual comments about me miraculously surviving in the water."

"I'm working on a new repertoire," he deadpanned and she laughed.

"Good…it's about time. Some of these jokes have been getting old…just like you."

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Really, Mrs Brightmore, if you want me to change then you should at least try and keep up with me."

She tilted her head to grin at him and softly swatted his arm. He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped half-way when Emily began fussing loudly.

"Are you feeling neglected?" Niles cooed, bending forward instead to pick her up. As if she was trying to answer, Emily let out another high-pitched squeal. "I see…that's how it is. Well then, shall we do the airplane again, Miss?"

And he hoisted her up above his head and moved her around in an 8 shape. C.C. smiled but kept a close eye on her daughter until her attention was caught by something else.

"Clouds are moving in," she pointed out "perhaps we should move this along a little."

Niles stopped and then lowered Emily carefully until her little feet were resting lightly on his chest. He leaned in to peck her nose and then directed his attention towards the sky as well.

"Only a couple of clouds," he smiled "nothing to worry about. As a matter of fact," he paused and turned Emily so she was facing the ocean "that one there looks a bit like a puppy."

C.C. tilted her head, trying to find the one he was talking about, her face scrunched into a frown.

"Which one?" she asked doubtfully.

"That one," Niles chuckled and lifted up one of Emily's chubby arms to point "it looks like it's chasing its own tail. Rrrrufff rrruff!"

He mimicked the dog and shifted his hold on his daughter so he could tickle her. C.C. laughed and pulled herself into a sitting position to keep a close eye on her. "I think she wants you to continue, she's getting that pre-tantrum face."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled and looked up again "how about this one? Isn't that a little piggy? Mmh Emily? Oink oink?"

Emily gave another delighted squeal and began a wobbly dance on his chest.

C.C.'s lips turned upwards into a brief smile before she dryly commented: "You know I am seriously beginning to question your knowledge of animals. When Em's a bit older, let me teach her, alright?"

"Oh hush, Chastity," he replied with a teasing grin "she's enjoying this. Let's find another one, okay?"

And on and on he went until she eventually started switching off. She only noticed that she'd fallen asleep when another one of Emily's squeals rattled her awake. She squinted and rubbed her face, noticing instantly that there were only patches of blue sky visible now and that the wind had picked up as well.

"Niles, come on, stop it. I'm sure you've covered all the farm animals by now."

"Aw but I was just about to try and mimic a meerkat," he pouted.

"The world will survive this terrible loss," she remarked and pulled herself to her feet "let's get back to the house. The weather will only get worse now."

"Alright," he sighed somewhat regretfully still and placed Emily back into her carrier before helping C.C. collect all their things.

"On the bright side there'll be cake now," C.C. reminded him in an effort to cheer him up.

"Yes, for us but not for her because mommy's cruel." Niles replied amused.

"Mommy isn't being cruel. Mommy just doesn't need a repeat of a little kid gorging itself on cake and then projectile vomiting it all across the room."

"Which I had to clean up," Niles reminded her "you got to go home to your nice, neat penthouse."

"Butler's job," she grinned and shrugged "besides, don't pity her too much. You did make her that little carrot cake muffin. That'll be more than enough."

"If you say so," he hummed and then lifted up the carrier to whisper conspiratorially to his daughter "mommy is just greedy and wants all the cake for herself."

"I won't deny it," C.C. said and let out an evil cackle "that's the beauty of choosing this over a big lavish birthday party."

Niles chuckled and held the gate open for her that connected their garden to the beach. Then he turned his attention to his daughter once more and smiled lovingly.

"That's your mother, alright? Always out for her own personal gain."

And chuckling at Emily's puzzled expression he followed his wife into the house.


End file.
